


Ghost Fragment: Steel Echelon 3

by Siffie



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny, Destiny 2, Gen, Grimoire Card, Steel Echelon, fake grimoire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffie/pseuds/Siffie
Summary: Log of a report made by Hunter scout Gudren Rasmussen to Vanguard Cayde-6, regarding movement of Steel Echelon military personnel.





	Ghost Fragment: Steel Echelon 3

“Yeah, I’ve got eyes on the convoy. Helmet scope pegs them at fifty two units of mechanized infantry, but I count seventy. Looks like that rumor they were manufacturing stealth alloys was true. Lucky for me my eyes don’t rely on radar beams.

Hey, boss, aren’t they all technically mechanized infantry, bein’ Exos and all? Yeah yeah, I’ll shut up. I wasn’t joking. Just wanted to know.

Three bigger walker units with them too. Four legs, moving herky-jerky-like. Reminds me of some of the fucked up things you see in the Plaguelands, but without all the SIVA. Armament appears to some sort of CIWS, nothing secondary apparent.

I read you. Going to ground and will continue to observe their reactions. Looks like they noticed the incoming too, infantry units are scattering and hitting the dirt. No use making the saturation bombing easy once the Cabal line up their targeting grids. Looks like their walkers are gonna return fire. Heh. Idiots. What a waste of good ma-<CONNECTION LOST>

<CONNECTION RECOVERED>-CKING LIGHT, WHERE DID THEY FIND _THAT?_ I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT I JUST SAW, BOSS, I DON’T KNOW.

Okay. Okay. I’m calm. It scythed right through that Thresher hull like Ikora going through a half-baked Vex theory. Tell Zavala to stop antagonizing them. I know, “dereliction of duty” and all, but if we can get them to lend us that for an hour or two, the City is as good as saved.

Aw, fuck. Boss, you won’t believe what that discharge did to my datapad-”

**– Partial transcript of Hunter Gudren Rasmussen, reporting to Hunter Vanguard Cayde-6 on Steel Echelon movements**


End file.
